Buzz Books
Buzz Books were a brand of children's books. The Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends range featured stories based on episodes from the first to fourth seasons and were published from 1990 until 1996. There were fifty books in the series, they originally cost around £1.50 each. Buzz Books also covered other popular children's series such as "Fireman Sam", "Rupert", "The Animals of Farthing Wood", and "TUGS". Some of these books were also released in the US by Random House and cost $3.50 each. Books # Thomas in Trouble # Toby and the Stout Gentleman # Percy Runs Away # Thomas and the Breakdown Train # Edward, Gordon and Henry # Thomas goes Fishing # Thomas Down the Mine # James and the Troublesome Trucks # Gordon off the Rails # Thomas and Terence # James and the Tar Wagons # Thomas and Bertie # Thomas and the Trucks # Thomas' Christmas Party # Thomas, Percy and the Coal # Saved from Scrap # Thomas and Trevor # Duck Takes Charge # Pop Goes the Diesel # A Close Shave # Thomas Comes to Breakfast # Percy and Harold # Percy's Predicament # BoCo the Diseasel # Percy Takes the Plunge # Woolly Bear # Thomas gets Bumped # Toby's Tightrope # The Trouble with Mud # Percy's Promise # Thomas, Percy and the Post Train # Gordon and the Famous Visitor # Donald's Duck # No Joke for James # Trust Thomas # Mavis # Time for Trouble # Diesel Does it Again # Thomas, Percy and the Dragon # Henry's Forest # Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party # A Scarf for Percy # James and the Bees # Duck and the Regatta # The Mischievous Twins # Tender Engines # Granpuff # Bulldog # You Can't Win # Four Little Engines Trivia * Books 1-12 and 14-26 contain exactly the same text as the Ladybird Books. * Only books 1, 2, 3, 8, 17, 18, 27, 28, 30, 32, and 36 were released in the United States. * Some copies of the books have, instead of numbers on their spines, pictures of Thomas' smoke box, illustrated by Ken Stott. Gallery File:Edward,GordonandHenry(BuzzBook).png|Edward, Gordon, and Henry File:ThomasandtheTrucks(BuzzBook).PNG|Thomas and the Trucks File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrainBuzzBook.PNG|Thomas and the Breakdown Train File:JamesandtheTroublesomeTrucks(BuzzBook).png|James and the Troublesome Trucks File:ThomasgoesFishingBuzzBook.jpg|Thomas goes Fishing File:ThomasandTerenceBuzzBook.jpg|Thomas and Terence File:ThomasandBertieBuzzBook.jpg|Thomas and Bertie File:PercyRunsAwayBuzzBook.jpg|Percy Runs Away File:TobyandtheStoutGentlemanBuzzBook.jpg|Toby and the Stout Gentleman File:ThomasinTrouble(BuzzBook).PNG|Thomas in Trouble File:JamesandtheTarWagons(BuzzBook).PNG|James and the Tar Wagons File:GordonOfftheRails.png|Gordon off the Rails File:ThomasDowntheMine(BuzzBook).png|Thomas Down the Mine File:Thomas'ChristmasPartyBuzzBook.jpg|Thomas' Christmas Party File:Thomas,PercyandtheCoalBuzzBook.png|Thomas, Percy and the Coal File:SavedfromScrapBuzzBook.jpg|Saved from Scrap File:ThomasandTrevor(BuzzBook).PNG|Thomas and Trevor File:PercyTakesthePlungeBuzzBook.png|Percy Takes the Plunge File:PopGoestheDieselBuzzBook.PNG|Pop Goes the Diesel File:ACloseShave(BuzzBook).PNG|A Close Shave File:DuckTakesCharge(BuzzBook).png|Duck Takes Charge File:PercyandHaroldBuzzBook.jpg|Percy and Harold File:ThomasComestoBreakfastBuzzBook.png|Thomas Comes to Breakfast File:Percy'sPredicamentBuzzBook.png|Percy's Predicament File:BoCotheDiseaselBuzzBook.png|BoCo the Diseasel File:WoollyBearBuzzBook.png|Woolly Bear File:AScarfforPercy(BuzzBook).jpg|A Scarf for Percy File:Percy'sPromiseBuzzBook.jpg|Percy's Promise File:Donald'sDuck(BuzzBook).PNG|Donald's Duck File:DieselDoesItAgain(BuzzBook).jpg|Diesel Does It Again File:TheTroublewithMud(BuzzBook).PNG|The Trouble with Mud File:Mavis(BuzzBook).jpg|Mavis File:Toby'sTightropeBuzzBook.jpg|Toby's Tightrope File:JamesandtheBees.jpg|James and the Bees File:DuckandtheRegatta.jpg|Duck and the Regatta File:TenderEngines(BuzzBook).jpg|Tender Engines File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain(BuzzBook).PNG|Thomas, Percy and the Post Train File:ThomasGetsBumpedBuzzBook.png|Thomas Gets Bumped File:GordonandtheFamousVisitorBuzzBook.png|Gordon and the Famous Visitor File:Edward,TrevorandtheReallyUsefulPartyBuzzBook.jpg|Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party File:TheMischievousTwins.jpg|The Mischievous Twins File:FourLittleEnginesBuzzBook.jpg|Four Little Engines File:YouCan'tWin(BuzzBook).png|You Can't Win File:Bulldog(BuzzBook).jpg|Bulldog File:GranpuffBuzzBook.png|Granpuff File:NoJokeforJames(BuzzBook).png|No Joke for James Category:Books Category:Buzz Books